Braime - The Art of Love
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: OS / Prompt: L'Art de l'Amour.


**_L'Art de l'Amour._**

 **Jaime and Brienne** – Highgarden party (mute 1, 3, 4, 5, and 7) / Chad Lawson – Chopin (Variation) Prelude E Minor Op. 28 No. 4 for Piano, Violin, Cello

Jaime traversa le couloir d'un pas las. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être là mais il avait besoin de la voir. Ils avaient passé les derniers jours à chevaucher pour échapper à la mort qui les poursuivait, se reposant à peine, alors il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule plus longtemps. Contre son gré, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'ils avaient passé les portes du château, quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait dû rédiger des lettres à certaines connaissances pour être sûr qu'ici, à Casterly Rock, personne ne viendrait les chercher. La seule crainte qui demeurait était celle que Cersei n'abandonne pas, car il la connaissait, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser dépasser ou contredire, encore moins du genre à rester de glace quand elle considérait qu'on l'avait trahie. Ils en avaient pourtant parlé, ils avaient longuement discuté, s'était disputés, parce que cela devait forcément arriver, alors il espérait vraiment qu'un jour, elle finirait par comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus la suivre dans sa folie. Et même s'il s'était accroché par habitude et par amour, il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même en se disant qu'il était toujours d'accord avec ses actes, et prêt à la suivre quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait perdu son honneur, sa dignité, sa liberté et ses enfants en donnant sa vie pour elle. Mais depuis qu'il avait été aux portes de l'enfer et qu'il avait souhaité mourir plus que tout au monde pour faire cesser la souffrance dans son corps et dans son cœur, il avait pris conscience de beaucoup de choses qu'il avait niées jusque-là. Beaucoup, et notamment la valeur de sa propre vie et la possibilité de faire ses propres choix, d'obéir à sa propre volonté, ses propres désirs.

Même sans la voir, il avait pris soin de la jeune femme. Il avait demandé à la servante en qui il avait le plus confiance de lui préparer un bain, de panser sa plaie, et, privilégiant les attentes de Brienne plus que les siennes, avait demandé à ce qu'on lui donne des vêtements propres et à son goût au lieu de ce qu'il aurait aimé lui voir porter. Il n'était plus question de lui mais d'elle. C'était pour elle qu'il avait fait tout cela, alors il n'était pas près de brimer ses libertés comme les siennes l'avaient été. Puis il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui serve le dîner, un dîner copieux et bien mérité après les maigres repas auxquels ils avaient eu droit lors de leur cavale à travers Westeros. Il espérait qu'elle se sentirait un peu mieux après ça, mais il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas suffisant et qu'elle avait surtout besoin de repos. Mais même s'il avait vraiment envie de la savoir dormir et récupérer, le besoin de la voir était plus fort. Alors il traversait le couloir en direction de la chambre qu'il avait fait préparer pour elle.

La porte était entrouverte, un rayon de lumière traçait un arc lumineux sur la pierre. Quoi qu'il puisse avoir envie de déduire de ce détail, il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait consciemment. Elle ne faisait rien de ce genre. Brienne n'était pas le genre de femme à inviter un homme par une porte ouverte alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Elle devait être fatiguée, et ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle avait oublié de fermer la porte derrière elle. Il frappa d'un geste léger sur le bois et attendit qu'elle réponde, ce qu'il n'aurait certainement pas fait s'il s'était agi de sa sœur. Il entendit sa voix l'inviter à entrer de l'autre côté, plus douce que d'accoutumée. Sa fatigue s'en ressentait. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et fit quelques pas dans la chambre, refermant derrière lui.

La jeune femme était tournée vers le balcon, mais en le sachant là, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face. Après s'être habitué à la voir en armure, Jaime devait bien avouer que les vêtements de lin la rendaient un peu moins inaccessible et un peu moins impressionnante. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était toujours admiratif et surpris par sa carrure. Sans son armure, il avait l'impression que le naturel de ses cheveux démêlés et de sa peau immaculée renforçait le charme qu'il lui trouvait déjà d'accoutumée. Et c'était loin de le laisser insensible. Mais il se préoccupait plus de son état que de son cœur qui s'était réchauffé à sa vue. Il fut étonné de l'hésitation qui se glissa dans sa voix.

« I just wanted to know if you were fine. »

Il y eut un silence, sans aucune tension, juste un silence. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés et, tout en même temps, comme s'ils venaient de se retrouver. Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, mais partit bien vite, remplacé par une certaine inquiétude.

« I should ask you the same, Sir Jaime.

\- That's absurd. You are the one who's been wounded.

\- Well, I think you're the one being absurd right now. »

Il ne comprenait manifestement pas en quoi elle trouvait cela idiot de sa part, mais elle finit par s'expliquer.

« You just left King's Landing and the woman you were in love with. Only to protect me. I don't deserve you to leave everything you're attached to. Especially when I am sentenced to death and you're not supposed to risk your whole life to protect mine. »

En entendant ses mots, il fut un peu navré. Avait-elle donc une si basse estime d'elle-même, ou ignorait-elle qu'il tenait à elle au point de mettre sa vie en jeu ? Evidemment, il allait de soi qu'elle ignorait ce qu'il avait lui aussi nié jusque-là. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, la rumeur de sa relation avec Cersei s'était propagée dans toute la capitale, et même au-delà, sur les bouches des seigneurs jusqu'à celles des usurpateurs.

« It is my own decision if I've left it all. Sometimes it is better to give his life for something that is really worth it, to defend one's life from an unfair judgment. That was my choice to leave it all behind, and Cersei was wrong about sentencing you to death. You don't deserve that. You never did deserve any of that. She knows nothing of your life and what you've been through. »

Brienne resta silencieuse devant ses mots. Il s'était un peu emporté, mais défendre son choix lui tenait à cœur, et défendre la légitimité de son acte, encore plus. Cependant, il ne disait que la moitié des choses, passant sous silence ce que l'avait réellement motivé à faire un tel choix. Il fallait qu'il mette un autre détail importait au clair. Il refusait qu'elle continue de croire à cette rumeur qui n'était plus vraie. Il refusait aussi qu'elle puisse penser que son cœur était pris.

« And even if I used to, I can't agree with my sister any longer. I might have been dead blind and follow her through chaos, I can't follow her anymore in her madness. This is insane. »

Il inspira lentement, profondément, et déclara pour elle, mais surtout pour lui, formulant pour la première fois à voix haute, ce qui s'était peu à peu confirmé comme une évidence.

« It's over. I cannot do that anymore. I can't love someone who would sacrifice the lives of others for her own purpose. Especially when it comes to her dignity and her children. »

Brienne garda le silence face à lui. Il savait que c'était un lourd aveu, et que cela signifiait bien des choses, mais il espérait au moins avoir réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus aveuglé par l'amour qu'il avait pu ressentir pour sa sœur, et qu'il ne regrettait aucunement le choix qu'il avait fait de donner sa vie pour elle.

La brise au-dehors secoua doucement le feuillage des arbres. La nuit tombait lentement, les oiseaux se taisaient, emportant leurs chants dans le sommeil. Une fraicheur agréable commençait à s'installer dans l'air. Quant à la jeune femme debout devant lui, elle paraissait anxieuse, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander quelle pensée traversait son esprit. Et comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, elle prit la parole, hésitante.

« And now... What are we going to do? »

Jaime ressentit une certaine tristesse en lui. Elle reprit, livrant le fond de sa pensée et de son inquiétude.

« I am still sentenced to death. They will chase me whatever happens, wherever I'll go…

\- Wherever we'll go. Where you'll go, I will.

\- Even if it is so, she will find us eventually.

\- I won't let it happen. »

Brienne n'osait rien dire, déstabilisée par sa volonté toujours aussi forte de ne pas l'abandonner. Il n'avait jamais agi ainsi avec elle, et elle ne savait comment répondre à ses mots, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il disait, encore moins faire comme si le fait qu'il tienne à risquer sa vie pour elle la laissait indifférente. Jaime reprit la parole d'un ton déterminé avant qu'elle n'ose protester.

« I will protect you.

\- You can't…

\- I will.

\- If I have to die, I will. You shouldn't be involved. You have to go back to King's Landing and serve as a soldier again. People need you. They need someone to protect them.

\- Even if I wanted, I couldn't. This is too late, Brienne. I can't go back and I don't want to. King's Landing is no place for me.

\- But it's your home. It's your family. I should die and…

\- I can't. I can't let you die, Brienne. Do you understand? You protected Sansa because of me.

\- I protected Sansa because I made a promise to Lady Catelyn.

\- Because I was there. Because you were supposed to bring me back to King's Landing and I was supposed to send back the Starks girls. It was never only about you. If you're sentenced to death today, it's because of me.

\- No… No it's not. I was judged by the King.

\- No, it was Cersei.

\- It was justice and I have to die, you can't spend your whole life hiding because of me.

\- Yes! Yes I can because I just can't abandon you and…

\- Yes you can, you… »

Jaime ne tenait plus. Il avait haussé le ton mais elle s'évertuait à croire que sa vie ne comptait pas, elle s'évertuait à croire qu'elle ne comptait pas à ses yeux, et il ne pouvait pas le supporter davantage. Il était incapable d'accepter qu'elle puisse être mise à mort, encore moins par la main de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas supporter qu'elle puisse mourir. Cela le rendait fou.

Poussé par une force supérieure, il saisit son poignet dans sa main valide et la plaqua contre le mur juste derrière elle. En l'espace d'une seconde, ils se trouvaient là, l'un face à l'autre, si près et pourtant si loin. Il avait le regard plongé dans le sien et il pouvait sentir l'attraction qui le poussait toujours plus vers elle, comme si la gravité ne le tenait plus au sol mais l'appelait contre sa peau.

Il aurait voulu protester, il aurait voulu protester à en perdre la voix, lui crier qu'elle avait tort, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Mais rien ne passait sa bouche, aucun mot, aucun son, seul le silence et son souffle court. Brienne était déboussolée, prise au dépourvu, et incapable de réagir autant qu'incapable de se défaire de sa main crispée sur son poignet. Non, elle ne voulait pas s'en défaire, elle ne voulait pas se détourner de lui. Elle avait presque envie qu'il s'approche un peu plus, juste un peu plus. Elle pouvait sentir la tension et était incapable de réfléchir. Il finit par se retrouver si proche d'elle qu'elle put sentir son souffle au bord de ses lèvres. Il ne baissa pas le regard, il ne détourna pas les yeux, et elle eut l'impression qu'elle en devenait folle. Puis tout s'envola, tout vola en éclat, tout disparut quand elle sentit ses lèvres s'appuyer contre le sienne. Elle était là, entre son corps et le mur derrière ses épaules, l'empêchant de basculer. Il était là, accroché à ses lèvres comme si c'était la seule manière de respirer. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer, battre si fort qu'il faisait trembler ses mains. Il pouvait sentir l'électricité courir sous sa peau, si vite qu'il en frissonna.

Elle était tendue sous ses lèvres, elle ne savait comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'on osait l'embrasser ainsi. Puis elle se souvint qu'il s'agissait de Jaime, et elle se détendit, doucement. Elle accepta qu'il puisse pouvoir l'embrasser, elle accepta qu'elle puisse vouloir l'aimer à en perdre la tête. Peut-être, se disait-elle, peut-être était-ce un rêve, alors, peut-être, peut-être pouvait-elle s'abandonner à ce rêve.

Mais elle sentit ensuite sa main sur sa chemise de lin et elle réalisa qu'il avait relâché son poignet. Sa propre main s'était refermée sur le tissu qui recouvrait son corps à lui. Mais bizarrement, elle ne trouvait pas cela déplacé, ni étrange. Elle se sentit tirer du mur et comprit sans trop vraiment suivre qu'il la tirait à lui. Elle le suivit sans réfléchir, comme s'il s'agissait d'une danse et qu'elle ne pouvait que suivre ses pas. Lui ne pouvait que la désirer plus ardemment. Il avait nié bien trop longtemps ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il avait eu bien trop peur de la perdre, il était temps qu'il lui fasse comprendre à quel point ce qu'il avait abandonné pour la protéger ne valait rien comparé à elle, elle toute entière.

Brienne sentait la douceur des draps dans sa nuque et le poids du corps d'un autre contre le sien. Il était si délicat qu'elle en venait à frémir. Était-ce toujours cet homme qu'elle avait affronté en duel qui la poussait dans son lit ? Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de reculer et l'inciter à ne pas relâcher ses lèvres maintenant. Oui, c'était lui. Lui tout entier contre son corps, contre son cœur battant. Lui.

« Jaime… »

Elle le sentit frissonner alors qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom dans un soupir sans le vouloir. Lui ralentit, reprit un peu son souffle, avant d'aller embrasser sa joue, puis son cou à plusieurs reprises. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux mais tout semblait tourner autour d'elle. Quand il reprit la parole, elle ne put faire autrement que de fermer à nouveau les yeux, son souffle chaud faisant frémir sa peau.

« Cersei doesn't matter. It's not about her. It's about you. It was always about you. »

Elle sentit subitement ses dents dans sa peau. Elle n'en ressentit aucune douleur mais un souffle pressé lui échappa.

« And I can't lose you.

\- You won't. »

Brienne ne put que dire cela. Elle ne savait comment le tirer à elle davantage, comment l'inciter à l'embrasser encore et encore, ni comment lui dire tout ce que son cœur ressentait. Mais il semblait lire en elle ses désirs avant qu'elle ne soit capable de les formuler. Alors elle sentit ses doigts sur sa peau nue, elle le sentit sur ses côtes, ses lèvres sur son cou, sa main valide sur sa hanche. Bizarrement, elle ne paniqua pas. Au contraire, elle le voulait toujours plus, toujours plus à elle, rien qu'à elle. Après la maladresse et l'hésitation du premier instant, elle n'eut plus peur de son désir, plus peur de tout ce qui avait agité son cœur jusque-là.

« Wait. »

Jaime releva la tête. Alors elle se laissa à refermer sa main sur ses cheveux et l'obligea à revenir embrasser ses lèvres. Et dans la fougue des sentiments, elle s'appuya contre lui et le poussa lentement contre le lit. Il ne protesta pas, non, il se laissa faire. Il se laissa à son toucher. Il lui laissa tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Cersei n'avait jamais eu cela. Il ne lui avait jamais donné que ce qu'il voulait lui prendre à elle. Mais il s'agissait de Brienne, et il pouvait bien lui donner tout ce qu'elle désirait. Il lui appartenait, corps et âme. Elle avait son cœur à nu sous ses doigts, sa peau à vif sous ses ongles, et son souffle se perdait dans la nuit. Et comme pour répondre à ses lèvres, elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

Jaime Lannister était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. La lumière était venue le taquiner, douce et chaude, le tirant du sommeil comme une caresse. Une légère brise faisait valser lentement les rideaux pâles du lit. Il n'y avait dans la rumeur du matin que le chant des oiseaux et quelques coups d'épées donnés au loin qui venaient prouver que le jour s'était bel et bien levé. Brienne, quant à elle, ne l'était pas encore. En la voyant sur son épaule, il s'était trouvé incapable de la lâcher des yeux. Son parfum s'accrochait à sa peau comme une bénédiction, le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses cheveux dorés flirtant avec la naissance de son cou. Il s'était redressé avec précaution, soucieux de ne pas la réveiller, et s'était adossé à la tête du lit, la gardant contre lui, son bras autour de ses épaules. Son esprit était marqué des souvenirs de la nuit encore vifs, et il était incapable de s'en défaire. L'on aurait dit un rêve lointain, un songe empli de soupirs et de baisers brûlants, une danse dont la musique s'était perdue. Mais il savait que rien de tout cela n'était une illusion du sommeil. Elle se trouvait là, contre son corps, âme épanouie.

Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, se laissant à la singularité envoûtante de leurs parfums mêlés. Puis il regarda au-dehors. Quelques nuages blancs s'étiraient sur l'horizon d'un bleu clair et beau. Ils pouvaient apprécier les feuilles des arbres de la cour secouées par un souffle du vent un peu plus fort. Cela annonçait une belle journée, et ils étaient là, tous les deux.

Sur son torse, la jeune femme bougea doucement. Son épaule fut parcourue par l'esquisse d'un frisson. Avait-elle froid ? Peut-être bien. Il remonta ses doigts avec délicatesse sur sa peau pâle et caressa son épaule. Il ne la vit pas entrouvrir les yeux et se donner au jour, intrigué par le mouvement d'un oiseau sur les branches de l'arbre le plus proche. Brienne réalisa que le rêve qu'elle venait de quitter n'était que la suite du rêve de la veille. La peau de l'homme contre la sienne l'étonna pourtant. Elle n'était pas habitué à ce contact charnel avec lui, mais il était toujours là, contre elle, et n'avait pas déserté les draps de leur nuit partagée. Une chaleur s'installa dans sa poitrine, une chaleur intense à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas et devant laquelle elle ne savait pas réagir. Elle n'osa pas bouger.

Jaime sentit sa respiration changer contre son torse. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, intrigué, et la vit éveillée. Par les Sept, qu'elle avait un regard singulièrement sublime. Mais elle regardait ailleurs, l'air un peu perdue. Il resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte autour d'elle et sa main s'arrêta sur la peau de la jeune femme, hésitante. Son geste sembla la troubler. Elle tourna lentement la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il eut cru qu'elle se détournerait ou chercherait à le fuir mais elle n'en fit rien, alors il s'enquit de son état dans un quasi murmure.

« Are you okay? »

Brienne l'observa un instant sans dire un mot avant de se contenter d'acquiescer d'un faible mouvement de tête. Il laissa un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres et il remonta ses doigts sur son épaule jusqu'aux mèches blondes, enfonçant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il la surprit alors à rougir. C'était irrésistible, et il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait la candeur et l'innocence dans les traits de son visage quand il avait l'audace de faire ce qu'aucun autre avant lui n'avait osé. Mieux encore, ce qu'aucun autre avant lui n'avait eu le droit de faire. Si Brienne ne repoussait aucun de ses gestes, c'était parce qu'elle les acceptait, chacun d'entre eux. Si ce n'était pas le cas, Jaime était certain qu'elle lui aurait déjà mis l'épée sous la gorge. Et c'était ce genre de femme capable des deux qui venait de trouver la place qui lui était réservée dans son cœur.

Comme c'était la première fois qu'elle se réveillait dans le lit d'un homme, elle ne sut quoi faire. Elle avait envie de rester là contre lui des heures durant mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il partageait ses pensées alors elle se redressa un peu, se défaisant de son étreinte. En sentant le drap glisser contre son épaule, elle prit conscience de sa peau nue et releva le tissu contre elle, embarrassée. Elle se demanda comment un homme pouvait avoir désiré ce corps dans lequel elle se sentait maladroite et mal à l'aise, comment ce corps, dont elle s'était servie pour intégrer la garde de Renly Baratheon en se faisant passer pour un homme, ne repoussait désormais plus Jaime. Elle se souvenait pourtant de sa remarque piquante le lendemain de leur rencontre. « You're much uglier in daylight. » Il lui avait envoyé ces mots à la figure de manière désinvolte alors qu'elle le trainait, prisonnier, à travers les bois, ralliant King's Landing en évitant les voies royales, il était vrai. Mais le régicide n'avait jamais pensé ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne faisait que l'embêter, de son ton ironique habituel quand il voulait taquiner quelqu'un, rendre leur longue marche plus attrayante, son quotidien plus trivial, mais avant tout la faire réagir, et la voir réagir. Elle l'intriguait. Et il avait toujours eu en lui cette volonté de provoquer les femmes qui restaient insensibles face à son charme naturel.

Pour tout avouer, à cet instant, il était bien incapable de la lâcher des yeux. Il ne savait dire combien il était fier qu'elle se soit donnée à lui de cette manière si franche et si spontanée, ni combien il se sentait chanceux de se réveiller à ses côtés. La chaleur dans son cœur lui fit esquisser un nouveau sourire, rassuré et protecteur.

Brienne tourna la tête vers le balcon, comme interpelée, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle venait de percevoir à travers le bruissement du vent et des feuilles, le bruit de l'acier qui s'entrechoquait. Elle savait reconnaître un duel à l'épée. De l'inquiétude passa sur son visage mais s'en alla bien vite. Un éclat de rire lui indiqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un danger pour eux. Mais elle avait besoin de s'en assurer, ou tout au moins de voir la scène de ses propres yeux, curieuse. Et d'un autre côté, cela l'empêchait de rester cloitré dans la gêne de sa nudité. Elle tira un drap à elle et enveloppa son corps dans le tissu en s'extirpant du lit sans que l'homme ne cherche à la retenir. En quelques pas, elle s'approcha du balcon et put apercevoir des hommes s'entrainer à l'épée dans la cour, très certainement des gardes du château. Il y avait des hommes mûrs, appliqués et concentrés, et il y en avait des plus jeunes, fougueux, provocateurs, cherchant parfois à détendre l'atmosphère d'une boutade ou d'un coup du plat de l'épée sur le flan de leur adversaire distrait.

Sa main s'était posée d'elle-même sur la colonne à sa gauche. Elle les enviait un peu. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à s'entrainer en secret chez son père, puis à s'améliorer, jour après jour, pour pouvoir servir Renly. Elle en était arrivée à défaire Loras, l'amant de ce dernier, en combat singulier, ce qui n'était pas rien quand on connaissait la réputation du chevalier aux fleurs. Il ne manquait à son goût qu'un combat avec Jaime qu'on disait extrêmement doué. Et elle était convaincue que c'était véridique. Mais celui-ci n'avait cependant plus les mêmes réflexes et la même agilité à l'épée qu'avant de perdre sa main droite.

L'homme de ses pensées n'avait cessé de l'observer. Et même si son visage lui échappait désormais, il pouvait apprécier ses cheveux blonds, le bas de sa nuque, le départ de ses épaules et sa colonne vertébrale qui courait le long de son dos jusqu'à se perdre derrière le drap, intimidé par le regard adorateur. Il apprécia ses courbes un instant de plus avant de finir par sortir du lit à son tour. Il se sentait léger, c'était quelque peu étrange à ressentir. Il lui semblait que ses préoccupations et ses doutes s'étaient envolés durant la nuit, alors qu'il brûlait contre son corps. Il revêtit son pantalon et ramassa sa chemise abandonnée au pied du lit. Le tissu n'émit qu'un faible frottement contre sa peau et de toute manière, Brienne semblait si absorbée par ce qu'il se passait au-dehors qu'il doutait qu'elle l'entende. Puis il s'arrêta et resta là. Il avait agi machinalement mais se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter la chambre. Mieux, rien ne l'obligeait à partir et s'arracher à sa contemplation. Elle était là, debout devant le balcon, ne se montrant qu'à peine aux rayons du soleil, et il avait l'impression que sa vie entière tenait dans ce cadre. Celle qui l'avait arraché aux portes de la mort quand il n'avait plus eu foi en rien, c'était elle, c'était cette femme-là.

Irrémédiablement attiré, il s'approcha d'elle. Pourquoi la fuirait-il ? Elle représentait tout à ses yeux. Pourquoi quitterait-il la pièce si rien ni personne n'avait besoin qu'il trahisse à nouveau son cœur, sa raison et son honneur ? A cette pensée, il reprit contact avec son existence. Il avait besoin de la sentir sous ses doigts pour être certain qu'elle n'était pas un mirage. Surprise, elle frissonna. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher dans son dos. Elle sentit son souffle dans sa nuque et réprima un nouveau frisson qui voulut s'élancer à la suite du premier. La main de l'homme glissa sur sa taille dans une caresse. Dissimulé derrière ses épaules, il esquissa un sourire fier et tendre à la fois. Puis il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou. Cette fois-ci, Brienne ferma les yeux sans pouvoir le contrôler. Dans un geste également inconscient, sa main quitta la colonne et se posa sur le bras qui l'étreignait étroitement.

« Jaime… »

Ce fut un murmure, un demi-soupir qui passa ses lèvres. Elle ne sut d'où cela venait. Son prénom avait juste échappé à son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle rouvrit les yeux doucement. Seul son toucher et la chaleur de sa peau lui permettait de croire que tout cela était bien réel. Malgré tout, l'inquiétude demeurait en elle. Ils avaient beau être quasiment seuls entre les murs du château de Casterly Rock, sa mise à mort n'avait pas quitté ses pensées, comme une épée de Damoclès en suspens au-dessus de sa tête, prête à s'abattre à la moindre occasion.

« No one will come looking for us here. »

Brienne fut surprise par ses mots. C'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées ou bien dans sa respiration hésitante la trace de son anxiété. Il continua.

« You'll be safe. If anyone try to cross the gate, I'll be waiting for him. »

Il posa ses lèvres contre sa tempe. Elle ne sut si elle s'en trouva déroutée ou rassurée, peut-être un peu des deux. Certainement un peu des deux. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle avait envie de croire qu'il pouvait la protéger et d'un autre côté elle avait envie de lui qu'elle prendrait l'épée elle-même pour se défendre. Seulement, l'idée qu'il veuille à ce point la garder du danger faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Et puis ce n'était pas désagréable de se laisser défendre pour une fois, de s'abandonner à la seule personne en qui elle pouvait véritablement avoir confiance. Alors elle garda le silence et accepta ses bras, ses yeux allant de nouveau d'un garde à l'autre, observant la danse incessante de leurs épées qui fendaient l'air.

Jaime ne manqua pas de le remarquer et un sourire plus franc prit place sur son visage. Forcément, cela devait lui manquer comme à lui. Ils avaient le combat dans le sang, comme une seconde nature. Même avec une main en moins, ils n'abandonneraient l'épée pour rien au monde. Il repensa à Oathkeeper, la lame en acier valyrien dont il lui avait fait cadeau et qu'elle avait toujours gardé à sa taille. Cette femme portait décidément plus que ses espoirs. Elle portait son présent et son futur.

« We can go in the courtyard later if you wish, take our swords and see which one of us is the best swordsman.

\- Oh come on, you really think you can defeat me in single combat? »

Elle avait eu un rictus amusé et son sourire s'était fait sincère et large, lançant sa réplique sur le ton du défi autant que celui de la plaisanterie. Il la prit au mot.

« I have an advantage. You're wounded, if you allow me to remind you, my Lady.

\- Well, should I be the one to remind you that you are hardly in a position to say that? Seems like you are forgetting something, Sir Jaime. »

Elle eut un rire léger et cristallin. Une lueur brilla au coin de ses yeux, comme une étincelle. Il en fut quelque peu désemparé mais il n'allait pas en démordre aussi facilement.

« I give you that. But you won't beat me as easily as you seem to be thinking. I won't go easy on you. It's not because I have only one hand left to fight that I will let you have the disgrace of a piteous opponent, I can promise you that. »

Brienne n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Elle avait beau le taquiner par la provocation, elle savait que Jaime ferait de son mieux pour prouver sa valeur et avoir le dessus. Et elle ne savait même pas à quel point elle avait raison de penser cela. Il lui prouverait, surtout à elle qu'il refusait de décevoir. Il y eut un silence entre eux et on n'entendit plus que le bruit lointain des épées emporté par la brise. L'étreinte de l'homme se resserra un peu plus autour d'elle et elle apprécia le contact plus étroit. Elle referma sa main gauche sur la sienne, prenant l'initiative de glisser ses doigts entre les siens, ne voulant le relâcher pour rien au monde. Pourquoi le maintiendrait-elle à distance si tout la poussait vers lui ? Alors elle osa un geste qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé. Son autre main glissa sur le bras droit qu'il avait relevé contre sa taille d'un mouvement incertain et le bout de ses doigt se referma sur le poignet raccourcit. Il n'en ressentit aucune douleur. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que la plaie avait cicatrisé. Il ne sentait plus grand-chose en réalité, mais était tout de même capable d'apprécier la pression de sa peau contre la sienne. Sur le coup, il avait été surpris et avait frissonné. Puis il s'était souvenu de ce jour où ils avaient été retenus prisonniers tous les deux et où elle lui avait ordonné de s'accrocher à la vie coûte que coûte. Une chaleur étrange prit son cœur et se diffusa dans sa poitrine, serrant ses poumons. Il était perdu dans la contemplation de ses traits, de son sourire sincère et immuable, de son regard sublimement intense.

« I love you, Brienne. »

La déclaration la prit de court, sortie de nulle part. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent sans qu'elle ne soit en mesure de le contrôler. Elle se trouva incapable de répondre mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait envie de lui dire, là, maintenant, de lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il avait besoin qu'elle le sache, et sans en avoir réellement conscience, elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Il retira lentement ses doigts d'entre les siens et se permit de les appuyer contre sa mâchoire avec délicatesse pour qu'elle tourne la tête et croise son regard. Elle ne chercha pas à fuir, se laissant guider. Elle était intimidée et ne savait comment réagir, mais il avait la décence et le courage de faire face à ses doutes et ses incertitudes. Le respect et la douceur dont il faisait preuve la désarmait, et elle ressentait beaucoup trop d'émotions pour se battre. Le bras droit de l'homme avait glissé sur sa taille dans le but de la ramener contre lui, son corps contre le sien, leur regard rivé l'un sur l'autre comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, ni les murs, ni le chant des oiseaux ou l'écho des épées, ni le monde. Un peu paniquée tout de même, elle posa sa main sur son torse. Cependant, elle n'appuya pas de manière à le repousser, seulement à lui laisser le temps de prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il se passait. Et ce fut à ce moment-là, une fois qu'elle réalisa pleinement les choses et une fois qu'elle accepta l'évidence, qu'elle osa l'embrasser. Il se laissa ravager par son baiser. Dans l'hésitation candide de son geste, il pouvait déceler une détermination à lui faire passer ce qui la traversait, et c'était d'une telle force qu'il ne pouvait que le ressentir à son tour. C'est à peine s'il osa lui répondre. Et maintenant qu'elle avait bravé sa peur et ses doutes, elle doutait d'être capable de s'écarter à nouveau, alors ce fut à lui de rompre le baiser à contrecœur pour qu'il puisse apprécier le chaos émotionnel dans son regard. En l'observant, il savait tout autant qu'elle pouvait apprécier phénomène semblable dans ses yeux à lui. Il était incapable de faire comme si cela n'avait aucun impact.

« I love you. This is the only oath I want to make.

\- You better keep it this time. »

Elle avait répliqué d'un ton léger, plaisantant à demi. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il rompe son serment, en aucun cas. Elle voulait que jamais il ne cesse de l'aimer maintenant qu'elle savait ce que cela faisant, maintenant qu'elle savait à quel point cela la rendait vivante, mais en même temps, elle avait envie de croire qu'il était incapable de cesser de l'aimer. Elle avait envie d'y croire plus que tout. Il esquissa un sourire à ses mots mais sa réponse fut sincère.

« I swear it on your sword. I give my word to your heart. I'll keep it. »

Brienne ne put faire autrement que de sourire. Son cœur battait trop fort et il lui semblait qu'elle avait oublié comment respirer. De toute manière, elle n'en eut pas besoin, car Jaime l'embrassa à nouveau.


End file.
